


they say that the world was built for two

by shutupsolace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M, for the first time ever on my account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: what can you do when you fall in love with a man who is as vibrant as the sunset?





	they say that the world was built for two

**Author's Note:**

> part of this is an excuse to practice making my paragraphs longer, part of this is a present for my friend.  
> blame her.

He burned harsher than a forest fire, demolishing and revising his work for days on end before being put out by the softly falling rain. He shone brighter than the sun. So brightly that other stars watched on in jealousy, criticizing his very existence, as if they knew they could never match his beauty. His personality had the force and power of a hurricane, willing to push, push, and push until the people gave in and gave him what he wanted. His voice was intoxicating. Strong and cooling, like a river twisting its way through a forest, smoothing the stones that lay on the bank. It could change at a moments notice, becoming the lava that rushed down the side of a volcano; burning and destroying everything in its path.

His eyes sparkled with giddy happiness when you mentioned his favorite hobbies. They would light up upon seeing a friend enter a room or at the prospect of a good debate, no matter how infuriating the opponent may be. They held a fire that burned deep, fueling the man and allowing him to continue to fight. Those same eyes were ringed with circles blacker than smoke from a cannon blast. For all their sparkle, they could be as dull as the sound of soldiers footfalls and as cold as the blank abyss of space. 

The sun would sometimes hit at just the right angle, creating a sheen on his soft hair that looked like a glowing halo. This man was by no means an angel, but to say he couldn’t be described as angelic was to outright lie. His soft features contrasted the burning in his eyes and the sharpness of his smile. Hands smudged and calloused by thousands of pages of writing created in in such a short amount of time could pour out more beautiful and refined works of art than in any museum. His words were alluring; drawing you in and overwhelming your senses with the intricacy of it all. And underneath every letter, every word, was the soft thrum of revolution.

He exploded with energy, bringing constant life to an otherwise dismal day. Every moment was an adventure. The air around him seemed to crackle with live sparks. He was a fighter, and a tough one at that. His experiences had shaped him into someone completely unique. A quick wit and hard exterior to protect him throughout life. He stuck fiercely to his morals, never wavering. He was a ferocious force of nature with a heart as soft as downy feathers.

Laurens was in love.

 

He had always been fiercely protective of loved ones, providing safety nets and open arms for them to fall into. He had been softer and calmer, with a hidden edge; a needle in a haystack. He had stuck fast to his morals, never once faltering in his beliefs. He had had a sharp wit and a penchant for rhyme, which was proved again time after time. His passion for justice and equality were matched only by a select few. He had been a beautiful mix of contrasting metaphors.

He had soft curls that framed a freckled face, constellations in the night sky outlined by fluffy clouds. He had been an optimist, believing and hoping for the best for all people. The type of person who tells you to have a good day as they pass your venue or porch. Every morning was a good morning, every evening painted the sky with elegant hues of oranges and reds; as bright as the smile that adorned his face. At night, his freckles had seemed to glow in the moonlight, illuminating any room and chasing away the remnants of stress and anxiety. His very person had been a source of warmth and light. Even so, some days his hair would look limp, his shoulders hunched. His mouth would be turned down in a slash of a scowl, his eyes brimming with bitterness and resentment. It was those days he worked most diligently. 

He had worked hard each and every day. He had dedicated his time to the causes he cared for most, fighting for freedom, for respect, for love. He poured himself into his work, then pulled himself back out again every night to rest, preparing for a new day of fighting. Maybe one day winning. His devotion would be overwhelming at times, the fierceness with which he fought every day. Despite this, he was always there, always a steady hand to grab your arm. 

He had shone the way stars shine in constellations; brightly, without drawing all the attention to himself. His focus was on freedom, never trying to be one remembered for the history books. His compassion overflowed into the battlefield around him, reinvigorating his fellow soldiers, urging them to push forward and win. His utter devotion to doing what was right made him stand out among the rest; an ethereal being in no man’s land.

Hamilton had loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [video games by lana del rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUOs2vJBUGY).  
> my [tumblr](https://astudyinfuckmylife.tumblr.com/) is here if you wanna come scream about hamilton.  
> constructive criticism is totally welcome, please help me get better.  
> and as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
